The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Highschool AU. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio have been incredibly close friends for a very long time, despite being quite different. One thing they definitely have in common is their love of messing around and ganging up on their classmates, and nothing can pull them apart. Nothing. Ever. Bad Touch Trio, FrUK, Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **OmgwhatamIdoing? I have no idea. I totally don't have time for this. But I've caught the Hetalia fever. It's like a disease. Making me spend all of my time doing nothing but Hetalia related stuff. It's not good for my exam revision. Still! This is chapter one, and I hope you all enjoy it. Just...don't ask about the title.

* * *

**The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow  
**

_Chapter One_**  
**

There was nothing greater than standing on the edge of the roof top, wind blowing through your hair and your cape, watching all of the puny humans wandering around the grounds below, blissfully ignorant to their impending doom and new ruler. Just him, the sunshine, and the sweet smell of victory. He was in charge of the motherfucking world, bitches. Nothing could stop him now. He was going to rule the world, and all of the people in it.

Damn he was awesome.

"Hey Gil, you might want to start on your food before Antonio eats it all."

"And just 'cause you have your sleeves tied round your neck doesn't mean your jacket's a cape."

Gilbert scowled, turning round to see his two best friends lounging on the floor of the rooftop, half way through their lunches, his own abandoned. Francis was right, Antonio was eyeing his food. Greedy Spaniard. Ruining his dream and trying to eat his food. He needed new friends if they kept this up.

"Are you even allowed to wear that jacket? I'm not sure 'bright red hoodies' are part of our uniform."

"You guys are such downers on my awesomeness."

Francis chuckled, brushing hair from his eyes. He was spread out, hand propping him up so he wasn't completely lying out on the blanket that kept him from being on the dirty floor. The day was nice, and he was enjoying his time with his friends. Even if they were a little strange. "We didn't make the rules."

Gilbert hopped down from his position on the railing, moving back towards his lunch, glaring at Antonio who pouted slightly. "Eat your own food."

"But yours looks so good!"

Just a little strange.

"Cheer up, _mon ami_, I have brought you a present," Francis said, sitting up and reaching for his bag, a wicked glint in his eyes. As soon as Gilbert saw the glint, he felt his spirits lift, a smirk on his face. Something told him he was going to like this present. Antonio seemed just as interested to find out what it was.

Neither was quite expecting Francis to pull out a packet of balloons. They both frowned with confusion, though were still eager to see what it was all about.

"I hear that there is a water tap just outside of the door to the rooftop."

Gilbert snatched the balloons and was rushing down to find the tap as soon as Francis finished what he was saying. The blond man chuckled, standing to follow his friend, while Antonio tried to decide whether or not he should take this chance to finish everyone's lunch for them or follow. He didn't have much of a chance when Gilbert started shouting at him to join them.

The three boys were students at Hetalia Academy for International Students, which was where they were currently at, eating their lunches in their usual place of the roof. Though eating their lunches was quite a stretch, seeing as they were too busy preparing for a prank to actually eat, but that was what they had originally intended to do. These sorts of antics were expected of them really, especially Gilbert, and even more when they were all together. It had been ever since they first became close friends, back in primary school, though none of them could quite remember exactly when it had been.

They were far too busy leaning over the railing to think about that though, each with a balloon full of water in their hands. They were going to be in so much trouble when this was over, but as they saw who was coming, they knew it would be worth it.

Antonio and Gilbert glanced at Francis, who had a predatory look in his eyes. This one was definitely Francis's.

"Three."

"Two."

Francis smirked. "One."

He dropped the balloon, letting out a triumphant shout as it landed squarely on a mop of straw-blond hair. Gilbert cackled, dropping his own at the same time as Antonio, who started laughing when two other people emerged, a startled shriek of a woman sounding as the balloon landed right next to her, getting her legs wet, the final one only just missing the dark haired boy with her, mainly because he moved out the way. From the angry expression on his face as he looked up, Gilbert was hoping that it still hit him. It was a rare occasion for anyone to have the privilege of seeing Mr Stick-up-his-arse losing composure, and looking more than mildly irritated.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"Maybe you should start wearing a raincoat, Roderich!"

The girl next to him looked up, showing the furious face of Elizabeta, a Hungarian student, who looked like she'd planted her hands on her hips, ever the mother hen. Whatever she was planning to say was quickly cut off by the first victim of the prank.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU STUPID FROG-FACE! AND YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS!"

"I would like to see you try, dog-breath!" Francis shouted back, grinning as the Englishman continued to shout abuse up at him, not holding back on the vulgarity. "Ah, I knew this would be a brilliant idea."

"You should've let me piss in it."

Antonio chuckled. "I'm not sure you'd have been able to fill a whole balloon."

"And I do have to sit next to him in class. Besides," Francis raised his voice, leaning over slightly more to try and make sure the boy would hear him. "He needs a wash! I don't want to have to smell him in History again!"

"Speak for yourself, you French wanker!"

"No one understands your British slang, _lapin_!"

"No one understands your French!" he was distracted as the girl next to him wrapped an arm round his shoulder, gesturing for them to return inside. Just as they started walking, Gilbert threw down another balloon, laughing madly as the three scattered and ran inside the building. Antonio and Francis picked up the rest, sharing them out before they started throwing them in various directions, aiming for the large groups of people.

Yes. He was King of the world. Look at the people scattering around below him. Bow down before the great and awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!

The roof really was a great position for taking over.

Thankfully teachers didn't appear until after they'd run out. Though Antonio was the first to realise that they hadn't actually finished their lunch as they were promptly banned from coming up on the rooftop again. They only just managed to grab their lunch before they were escorted away and charged with detention.

They knew it was worth it. Even just to see the looks on the other three's faces. And that first hit was so priceless, really. They should've had a camera to capture the moment.

The first three victims were there at the end of the hall waiting for them, Roderich seeming to be giving them the cold shoulder treatment, while the other two glared with all their power. Gilbert stuck his tongue out, Francis giving a flirtatious wink, which only served to anger the two more. Though that was kind of what they were aiming for.

"Hope you're dried up in time for History," Francis teased. He could tell the only thing stopping Arthur from punching him is the fact there are teachers there, judging by the fact the boy was curling his fist tightly and glaring with as much hatred as he could muster.

If only he'd been hit with more than one.

* * *

Gilbert stretched his arms, pleased to finally be out of school, his red jacket back on after it had been confiscated for the rest of the day. Sure, they'd had to stay an extra hour to clean gum off of tables, but it was fascinating what people tried to hide under the desk using gum as glue. When he'd pointed this out to his friends Francis had looked about ready to pass out. Unfortunately the victims of their prank had mostly dried off by the end of the day, though Arthur had had to borrow a spare uniform from the lost property, and his hair had still been a bit wet in History. Francis wasn't impressed that he kept 'shaking like a wet dog' and flicking water all over him.

That was revenge for you. It was never particularly pleasant.

"What are we doing now then?" Gilbert asked, turning to his friends.

Antonio scratched his head, shrugging lightly. "I have homework to do, I should really-!"

"No one does homework. Next excuse!"

"Amazingly, some people do in fact do homework," Francis said with a roll of his eyes, fixing his ponytail. "And I think it's about time you did yours. And mine."

"I'm not doing your homework for you."

"But how will I beat Arthur if isn't done?"

"Do it yourself."

"Such wounding you cause me, especially after I was so harshly rejected. You should be doting on me, fulfilling my every wish and whim."

"Watch me care."

Antonio raised a brow, heading in the direction of their houses. "You were harshly rejected?"

"Oh! It was horrific! Scarring!"

Gilbert snorted.

"It was!"

"I wasn't the wise-arse who decided it was a good idea to ask Natalia out for a date in the supply closet."

The Spaniard grimaced. "Seriously?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Francis explained with a shrug. "She gave me an opening."

"You mean you twisted her words?"

Gilbert began to snigger. "I'm surprised you didn't get your jaw broken."

"I'm not sure if I wouldn't have preferred that."

"You're insane."

Francis smirked, wrapping an arm round Antonio's shoulder, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "I think I need to be kissed better."

"Where did she hit you?"

"Oh, it hurts all over. Her words cut me like a knife."

"What exactly did she do to you?"

Gilbert grinned wickedly. "She had a hold of his neck and was preparing to castrate him with her bare hands."

"Preparing?"

Francis nearly whimpered at the memory. "She was working on my belt. It was horrifying."

"And that's what you get for asking crazy girls for sex."

"It wasn't sex, it was a date!"

Antonio gave him a disbelieving look.

"Whatever, not like I really want her."

"You guys! We haven't decided what we're doing now!" Gilbert persisted, bringing the topic back round to important things as the closed in on the section of town where they'd have to split up.

"Homework."

"Like I actually believe you two are going to go home and do homework."

"I'd like to think I am," Antonio confessed. "I'm trying to at least convince myself of it."

"To Antonio's house then!" Gilbert grinned, patting the brunet on the back. "And then you can kiss Francis all better."

The look that crossed the blonde's face bode well for no one. "I'm sure Antonio would appreciate the help, Gil."

"Dream on, Francis. There's no way you can afford me."

Antonio chuckled. "You're a prostitute now, are you?"

"No, he's just really high maintenance."

"If you guys keep this up I'll be going home and you can try and enjoy your time without me!"

"You're the one who's so insistent on us all doing something," Antonio reminded.

"Yeah, because I have an obligation to make sure that you get as much as the awesome me as you can."

"Someone needs to cut you down to size."

"Don't be jealous. You know you want me."

"Well, if you're offering…"

"Hey! Watch where you put those hands!"

"Oh no, apparently I want you, so why should I deny myself?"

Francis rolled his eyes, watching Antonio chase after Gilbert, while trying to grope him. Really, Antonio was spending far too much time with him if he now thought this was an appropriate way to conduct yourself in public. Though it was kind of refreshing to watch someone who wasn't him be the pervert for once. In saying that, Antonio could probably use a hand. It was certainly easier to grope someone when there were two of you, and he still needed someone to kiss him better.

* * *

_So it's not as long as I'd like it to be, but hopefully future chapters will be longer. It meets my minimum requirement though, so I'm content, and it is the introductory chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing that though! I love their characters, especially together. I can totally seem them being pranksters, especially Prussia. _

_As a heads up, due to the fact that this is an Alternate Universe fanfic, I may or may not have to take liberties with the ages of some characters, mostly just to further plot development. Any characters I do take liberties with will be side-characters who don't feature too much, if that makes it better. _

_Constructive Criticism is welcomed and appreciated!_

_R+R _

_Thanks _

_~ Kivea R. _

* * *

PREVIEW

"It's the least you can do for me, after that stunt the other day."

"You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Those were expensive shoes."

"You don't seem to own shoes that aren't expensive."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow**

_Chapter Two_

"Antonio! It's time to wake up and go to school! If you want breakfast you're going to have to get up now!"

"Five more minutes!"

"When I say now I mean now!"

The brunet groaned, rubbing his face and rolling to lie on his back. He really should've checked how close to the edge of the bed he was.

"Did you fall out of bed again?"

There was a pause. "No?"

"Hurry up and come have breakfast!"

Just a regular start to the morning in the Carriedo household.

Antonio hadn't quite finished his breakfast by the time the doorbell sounded, chugging down the rest of his juice and shovelling food in his mouth till he looked like a hamster, rushing out the back door and guiding his bike to the front of the house, seeing Gilbert on his own bike, Francis taking up the seat. Really, it was about time the Frenchman got his own bike.

"Come on, slowpoke! You can do better than that!" Francis called as they set off, sticking his thumb to the end of his nose and wiggling his fingers.

Antonio sped up in response, grinning innocently as he passed them with ease.

"Gilbert quick!" Francis poked the rider in the side. "He's beating us!"

"Hey! I'm the one putting in the effort here!"

"I am putting in effort. I'm your motivator."

Antonio laughed at the grumbling that received, pushing himself to speed up again as Gilbert did too. The boy was pretty strong. Hopefully Francis would be enough of a deadweight that he'd have a fighting chance.

When they rounded the corner to the school, getting to the large iron gates, Antonio let out a whoop and threw his hands up in triumph, the bike wobbling in protest. He gave a very manly yelp before grasping the handlebars just in time.

"You can't even cycle without hands, you disgust me."

"You lost to me."

"I have fatso on my bike. If he wasn't here, I totally would've won."

They all knew it was true. Francis was too busy objecting to being called 'fatso' to care though.

Antonio ignored them as they began to bicker, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. Great, their little race had made them early. That was exactly what he wanted.

"What are we going to do for the next twenty minutes?" he questioned, voice barely above a mumble. "We're never early. Which is a surprise, because it's not like we never race-did you guys arrive to get me early? Cause I swear my breakfast was shorter than usual-OW!"

A large object smacked the back of his head, making him spin round hearing the cackling of Gilbert. He rubbed the back of his head, spluttering as he saw what hit him, unsure if he should laugh or begin questioning his friend's mental health.

Then again, his mental health wasn't really in question so much as just bad.

"Why do you have a condom on your hand?!"

"You wanted a way to pass the time, yes?" Gilbert grinned wickedly, wiggling his gloved hand about.

"And this is your solution?"

Gilbert went in for another hit, narrowly missing, though Antonio was beginning to laugh, reaching into his own pocket where his wallet sat. Gilbert turned on Francis, figuring Antonio needed some time to prepare.

"Come on, Fanny, where's your glove?"

"Non, I am not wasting a condom on your little game. You can play together for all I care, I-don't come any closer to me with that."

"I would've thought you'd be used to the feel of lubricant on your face."

"Why would I-I said don't come closer!"

Antonio was by Gilbert's side, his own right hand covered, waggling his brows. "Come on, you know you want to."

"No! I do not!"

Gilbert lunged. Francis yelped and began to run.

The chase was on, and it wasn't long before Francis caved, ripping the condom in his own wallet, meaning that the truce Gilbert and Antonio had was quickly dissolved. Though as soon as the Spaniard's palm planted itself on his face, Gilbert had to question why it smelt so strongly of cherries.

Apparently Antonio liked cherries.

"Tastes good."

"Don't taste the condom!" Francis squeaked through laughter and disgust. "That's just foul!"

"Come here, let me taste yours."

"You're not licking my condom."

"Bet you wouldn't complain if it wasn't on your hand."

"But it is!"

Francis let out a cry of help, spinning round and running away from the madman, Antonio finding the situation too hilarious to actually do anything about. He stood back and watched as Gilbert chased, tongue hanging out while he still tried to talk.

Francis turned and looked at the man, panicking as he decided which way to go, quickly crouching down as he got too close, hands over his head. Unfortunately Gilbert didn't trip over him like he'd kind of been hoping. Instead the boy stood stock still, and there was something brushing his back. Not to mention Antonio's laughter had ceased into a stunned silence.

When he looked up, Francis wished dearly that he just permanently had a video camera on his head recording everything.

Gilbert had certainly found something to land his tongue on. That thing being the side of Arthur's face.

Francis covered his mouth, torn between staying quiet and still laughing. He didn't have much time to decide before Arthur acted and punched Gilbert in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"You don't just go around _licking people_ are you insane?!"

"You punched me!"

"You _licked me_!" Arthur gestured wildly, his face a bright red. "And why do you have a condom on your hand?!"

Francis took this moment to stand, smirk on his face, inches away from Arthur. He could hear Gilbert behind him making retching noises and complaining about it not being cherries.

"What's that face for, Arthur? Have you never seen a condom before?"

"Of course I have! I just don't go around doing-well-whatever you're doing!"

Francis raised his condom-covered hand, touching the bottom of Arthur's chin lightly with it. The reaction of the stuttering mess of embarrassment Arthur became was exactly what he was looking for.

"Oh come on, _lapin_, it's only a little lubricant."

There was another punch which was accompanied by a loud proclamation of 'don't touch me, pervert!' before the teachers quickly appeared, stopping a fight that may or may not have broken out, and sending all four boys to the principal's office.

* * *

Antonio gave a wistful sigh, picking at the scraps in front of him. It was Friday, his least favourite lunch period day, mainly because his two best friends had club activities to do on a Friday lunch time-and being depressed during lunch was never a good thing, though on the plus side with them not around he could take a mini-siesta. Usually there was someone around for him to hang out with, but the place seemed to be empty that day. It was like everyone decided they suddenly had shit to do. Though at least their detention for this morning's incident wasn't until next week.

His musings were interrupted by a shadow looming over him. Blinking, he turned to look up at a bespectacled boy, the usually mildly irritated look on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"Roderich!" Antonio greeted with a bright smile. "How're you?"

"I have a favour to ask."

Straight to the point, of course. "What is it?"

"There is a new student whom I've been charged with, but I have a meeting to get to."

See? Everyone suddenly had shit to do.

"And so I need someone to look after him for me."

Antonio raised a brow. "Can't he look after himself?"

"It's the least you can do for me, after that stunt the other day."

"You're not still mad about that, are you?" he asked with the sweetest grin he could muster.

"Those were expensive shoes."

"You don't seem to own shoes that aren't expensive."

Fixing his glasses, Roderich hummed. "Yes, well, that doesn't change the fact you tried to ruin my expensive shoes."

"You're lucky it was just water, Gil wanted-!"

"I'm not sure I want to know what Gilbert wanted to do. Lovino! Come here and meet Antonio."

"I don't need babysitting!"

"See, he doesn't seem to think he…" Antonio trailed off, looking up to see the new student wandering over, unsure if he wanted to finish his sentence. He was a brunet, with a similar irritated face as Austria, though had the benefit of being cute. Really cute. "Yeah, sure, I'll look after him."

"Good. I shall see you after lunch, Lovino."

"I don't need babysitting damnit!"

Roderich wasn't paying attention though; he had already left, whipping out his cell phone to ring someone, presumably to discuss something to do with this meeting he was going to attend. From what Spain could remember, Roderich liked it when everyone else was on time. Even if he wasn't. Though he usually was.

"Lovino, was it?"

The brunet glared down at him, arms folded across his chest. He really was quite like Roderich. "Yeah, that's my name."

"I'm Antonio."

"Where do you get food around here?"

Antonio hesitated, gesturing around. "This is the cafeteria, just behind that wall is the kitchen, where you can get your food."

"Do they sell pasta?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?!"

"It changes every now and then."

"I can't believe they don't always sell pasta."

"Favourite food?"

Lovino muttered something before storming off towards the kitchen. Antonio watched him, guessing that he was probably going to disappear once he entered the kitchen. It would be a shame. He really was cute.

Which was why he was so surprised when the boy returned and put his tray in front of Antonio, seeming slightly happier. He had pasta.

Antonio grinned, pleased to have a distraction from his previous thoughts, and glad to have the company. "So, Lovino, you're new?"

"That's what Roderich said, isn't it?"

He was a bit grumpy. Maybe more like Gilbert grumpy than Roderich grumpy, what with him being less composed. "Where do you come from?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Just making conversation."

The boy tsked, but seemed to accept that. "Italy."

"What brings you to this part of the world?"

"Dad's work, he's a chef."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a little brother, he's in the year below," Lovino tucked into his meal, though hesitated for a moment. "Is all the pasta-?"

"Food here's different to how it will've been at home. You get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it. I want the food back home."

Wasn't he charming? Antonio didn't quite know how to respond to the irritation and refusal to accept the situation, sure Gilbert was pretty stubborn, but they'd been friends for so many years that he knew how to handle the German, Antonio was assuming that mocking or suggesting they have a beer wouldn't be an acceptable response. He was going to have to come up with something better. Damn Roderich for making him feel obligated to help.

"If your dad's a chef, I'm guessing he'll be able to make food like you had back home, right?"

"Don't be such a smart-ass."

"Sorry, just musing."

"Do it in your head."

Was that him being told off? It certainly sounded like he was being told off. Though if he was reading it right, the boy's body language was less tense. Then again, he could sometimes be a little dense.

Oh look, his food wasn't finished yet. Probably should work on that.

They sat and ate in silence for five minutes before anything was said again, though Antonio was just enjoying the company, even if it wasn't the most talkative or happy company. Which was why he was so surprised when the Italian was the one who broke the silence.

"Where do you come from?"

"Where do you think?"

"I asked a question, if I wanted to guess then I would've guessed!"

Antonio chuckled, despite Lovino's annoyance. Or maybe at it. "I come from Spain, moved here a good few years ago, though we go home to Spain for holidays a lot."

"That was a very long answer."

"One of us has to try keep the conversation going."

"How long is Roderich going to be in his meeting thing for?"

"I dunno, he didn't say."

"Can't believe he just fucked off and left me here with you."

Swearing now too, definitely more like Gilbert. "Why has he been charged with you?"

"How should I know? Isn't he on the student council or some shit?"

"This is a good point, I imagine he's got a meeting with them, or with the orchestra. Oh yeah! That's where Gilbert's gone, the orchestra's got a meeting thing."

"Who's Gilbert?"

"One of my friends. They should be done by the end of lunch."

"When's that?"

He was being inquisitive now. At least it was some kind of conversation. "One o'clock, what time is it now?"

"Half twelve."

"Half an hour then! I could show you round the school if you'd like?"

The boy grunted and went back to his meal. Back to silence then. Talking usually came quite easily to him, but with someone who seemed so reluctant to talk, he wasn't sure what to do. Or how quickly the next half hour was going to pass.

He looked up, trying to think of something else to say, when he saw two delicate hands place themselves on the boy's shoulders, making them tense up considerably, blond hair brushing the side of his head. The moment of joy at seeing his friend was replaced with trepidation about what was going to happen next.

He recognised that look in Francis's eyes.

"Who is this, and why have you never introduced us before, Antonio?" purred the silky French accent. "Keeping him all to yourself."

"This is Lovino," Antonio said slowly, glancing between them. Lovino looked like a bomb. One he'd like to defuse. "He's a new student, Roderich asked me to keep him company while the orchestra's rehearsing, or doing whatever they do."

"Really? I should hope you're trying to save him from Roderich's clutches," Francis leaned in closer. "Don't want to crush the flower before it blooms."

Oh dear.

"Get off me!" Lovino yelped, ducking down and under Francis's arms surprisingly quickly, making the Frenchman stumble and almost face plant into the plate of pasta. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"This is Francis, one of my friends. Where have you been all lunch? You and Gilbert abandoned me, you horrible, horrible people."

"Why are you so calm? He tried to molest me!"

Francis smirked, sliding onto the bench where Lovino was, trying to close the space that Lovino was trying to widen. "That was certainly not molestation, _mon cher_, though I would be happy to give you a demonstration."

"Get off me get off me get off me!"

"Francis," Antonio tried, though he wasn't entirely hopeful in his abilities to get the blond to stop. "Don't scare the new student."

"But he's just so _cute_."

Within seconds the tray that held Lovino's food was up in the air, its owner's hand guiding it into the face of the Frenchman, a resounding slapping sound echoing in the cafeteria. Those who were still there turned to look as soon as they heard it.

Everything stopped. Lovino's hand was still pressing the green plastic into Francis's face, who seemed a bit stunned, while Antonio was half standing, half reaching forward towards the pair.

He glanced at Lovino, only to see the golden eyes were looking directly at him, waiting. They were kind of beautiful.

"Lovi-?!"

As soon as he spoke, the Italian shot out his seat, disappearing in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a spluttering Francis and a stunned Antonio, who was trying to ignore the strange pounding in his chest.

"What is wrong with that boy?!" Francis fumed, trying to get bits of food out of his hair. "I have sauce everywhere! Antonio, are you paying attention to me?"

Antonio blinked, regaining his senses, focusing on his friend. Before erupting into a laughing fit.

"Do not laugh at me! Help me!"

"S-sorry! You-you just-oh god, you've got pasta everywhere!"

"You think I didn't know that?"

"Come on, let's go to the toilets and get that cleaned up."

Which was one of the few times when Antonio left his food before it was entirely finished, guiding Francis towards the toilets, trying not to snigger and to be sympathetic instead. He was fairly certain when Gilbert got wind of the whole thing Francis would be subjected to plenty of sniggering and mocking. It was a wonder they put up with it sometimes.

Roderich was going to be so pissed off when he found out Antonio lost the new student.

* * *

_Credit to StarkidMcfly for telling me some of the shenanigans that she gets up to, else I wouldn't have had slappy-happy-condom-fight in there. And that really is prize winning material. _

_There's little I can say about this chapter, other that I actually really like how it's turned out. Never a quiet day for the Bad Touch Trio. Or Arthur, apparently, though it was almost Hungary. I had to decide between a fist or a frying pan. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks _

_~ Kivea R._

* * *

PREVIEW

"Would you just piss off?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To avoid having my fist in your face?"

"You wouldn't dare."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow**

_Chapter Three_

Mornings in the Bonnefoy household started with an alarm clock radio, rather than a loud mother and falling out of bed. Waking up was a much more graceful affair when it came to Francis, and longer considering how much pride he had in his hair. A lot of it was spent in front of a mirror, a fact he didn't share openly. No, most people just knew it instinctively.

Breakfast was treat as every other meal time was; the food needed to be perfect. Though really, it wasn't hard for them. It was so effortless, and Francis was always finished by the time Gilbert arrived. Even if he wasn't Gilbert could wait. Food needed to be savoured. By the time he sauntered out the house and forced Gilbert to give up his seat, he was always greeted with the same line.

"You need your own bike."

Which always got the same reply.

"Good morning to you too, Gilly-bear."

That nickname could put an end to any conversation they were having.

Francis was always the one who knocked on Antonio's door, getting back on the bike rather than waiting for an answer. It was a routine that they'd established over the course of knowing each other, or at least since Antonio and Gilbert got bikes and they were all old enough to go to school on their own.

This day was particularly special however, seeing as this day they would be having an after school detention with his favourite Englishman. Detentions were normal, having them with Arthur was…well, it wasn't actually entirely uncommon, especially when they were a bit younger and would fight like cat and dog.

Unfortunately for one blond member of the trio, that was not the first time he would be running into Arthur that day.

The three were on the roof, as they should be during lunch time, even if they technically weren't supposed to be there entirely. It had grown to be their automatic response to the lunch bell, and on sunny days such as the one they were having it would be a waste not to enjoy it on the roof top with no shadows to disrupt it. At least Antonio thought so more than the others, basking in the warmth the sun gave and deciding it was a good time to sleep, sprawling across Gilbert's front, who in turn rested against Francis, the pair muttering away quietly as they ate.

Gilbert and Francis looked up as the door next to them opened, preparing themselves for the worst if it was a teacher, though neither were sure if what they got was all that much better. Green eyes glared daggers down at them, large eyebrows pulled together darkly.

"_Bonjour lapin_!" Francis greeted, wide smile on his face, turning slightly smug when the boy nearly growled. "How can we help you?"

"We have a student council meeting."

Gilbert looked between them, smirking when Francis groaned.

"You forgot," Arthur stated, rolling his eyes when he received a nod. "Well hurry up, we're going to be late."

"But _lapin_, I cannot move!" Francis gestured to Antonio, who was still fast asleep across Gilbert's chest. "If I get up, then it might wake Antonio!"

"And I care because…?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Of course you don't, you're just heartless."

"I'm almost scared to think of what you are then."

"Now, now, no need to fight, ladies," Francis smiled happily at the matching glares he received. "I'm sure we can come to a compromise."

Arthur rolled his eyes again, grabbing the collar of Francis' jacket, and pulling as hard as he could, forcing the boy to stand, Gilbert wrapping his arms around the boy in his lap in an attempt to stop him falling, only to find that meant when Francis vanished his head connected straight with the wall.

"Arthur! Do not manhandle me!"

"We are going to the meeting."

"I'm going to murder you, Kirkland!"

But the English boy had already dragged his friend away, the door slamming closed, Gilbert's head throbbing painfully.

Glancing down, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or incredibly annoyed that Antonio was still asleep.

Francis was too busy protesting as he was dragged down the stairs and through the halls, insisting that he was perfectly capable of walking himself. Arthur apparently didn't trust him to find his own way to the student council room, or at least to actually go once he wasn't having someone keep track on him.

"Why were you even on the roof? I thought you got banned from there."

"You mean after we dropped a water balloon right on your head?"

The Brit turned just to glare at him.

"We are banned from going there. But where else would we eat?"

"In the cafeteria like civilized people?"

"Ugh, in a stuffy room? No thank you."

"I don't care where you eat. Why are we having this conversation?"

"You started it."

"Whatever," Arthur opened the door to the Student Council meeting room, pushing Francis inside first. Most of the others were already there, representatives from various years, including Gilbert's brother, who didn't seem impressed by their lateness. The meeting hadn't seemed to have started yet however, judging by the fact that there was a loud American voice filling the room talking about something entirely useless. Since Ludwig joined the council, the meetings tended to be led by him instead of Alfred.

Arthur took his usual seat, fixing Francis with a baffled look as the Frenchman sat next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I am attending this meeting that you so rudely dragged me to."

"What do you think you're doing sitting _next to me_?"

"Punishing you."

"Punishing me?"

Francis sniffed dramatically, inspecting his nails. "For dragging me here."

"You're part of the student council. You have to come to these meetings. You should be thanking me."

Francis stuck his tongue out.

"You're so immature."

"At least I am not British."

"How is that-?!"

"Before you two get into an argument, I think we should start," Ludwig stated, his thick German accent commanding attention. Arthur had the decency to look ashamed. Francis merely smiled innocently.

The meeting passed mostly smoothly, the biggest hitch being when Arthur and Alfred got into a fight. As far as Arthur and Francis went, the two were tolerating each other, though Arthur did seem more irritable purely from having his enemy sat next to him, which probably satisfied Francis enough.

When the meeting ended and Arthur stood, rushing from the room before anyone could argue, Francis speeded after him, rather than do his usual thing of discussing various things with various council members, like the social butterfly he was.

No, instead he followed Arthur, a couple steps behind him, humming happily as they walked.

"And what are you doing now?"

The irritation was evident in his voice. It made Francis happy. "Why, I am following you, of course."

"You're not even going to try denying it?"

"No! I believe in honesty."

"Bullshit."

"Language, _lapin_.

Arthur turned, fury on his face, growling as he spoke. "Would you just piss off?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To avoid having my fist in your face?"

"You wouldn't dare," Francis gestured around them. "We are in a hallway full of people, not only that, but you already have one detention to serve this week, you do not want to bring on another, do you?"

There was a begrudging acknowledgement that Francis was right in Arthur's eyes, he could see it. The Englishman let out a frustrated sound, before turning and stalking off towards wherever it was he planned on going.

"So, where are we going?"

"None of your business."

"It would be rude not to tell me where you're taking me."

"It's rude of you to stalk me."

"Hoho, stalking implies this is something I want to do."

"If you don't want to do it why are you here?!"

Francis smirked, a glint in his eyes as Arthur stopped and turned to face him again. "Because you want me here."

Ah, there was the bright red flush that Francis knew and loved. He got spluttering too? Man today was his lucky day.

"Go back to your delinquent friends!"

"What is that saying you have about kettles and pots?"

"I don't know what you're-I am not a delinquent!"

"Have you forgotten your 'punk faze' already?" Francis began to giggle hysterically. "I could never forget! I still have pictures."

Arthur started off in a different direction. Francis jogged to keep up, calling after him, refusing to let the boy get away that easily.

Five minutes later they found themselves on the roof, Gilbert and Antonio just as they'd left them, though now Gilbert was also asleep. Arthur fixed that quickly by kicking him in his side.

"Wake up!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Francis was roughly shoved forward. "I'm returning this."

Gilbert pulled his legs up as Francis nearly tripped over them. Though he still tripped over Antonio's legs.

"But _lapin_, I thought we were going to spend the day together?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You know you want-!"

Arthur let out another cry of frustration, storming through the door and down the stairs, most likely to go deal with whatever it was he was planning on dealing with before. Gilbert looked to his friend, raising a brow in question. Francis shrugged lightly.

"Do not ask me, he is always Mr Grump. I think the better question is how is Antonio still asleep?"

The pair looked down at the Spaniard, drooling slightly on Gilbert's shirt.

"Ew. I have Antonio-slobber on me."

* * *

The end of school found them all in the same room again, Arthur making sure to let Francis sit first this time in order to pick a seat well away from him, and Antonio actually awake. It was not a nice atmosphere, with four boys who really did not want to be there, stuck in a room, waiting for the teacher. Gilbert swung on the back of his chair, Antonio stared out of the window wistfully, imagining all the fun he could be having, while Francis was engaged in a glaring contest with Arthur. None of them wanted to be there. Not even all of them wanted to be in the same room together. But they were.

"Well, seeing as the teacher is late, shall we get this detention underway?" Gilbert asked, leaning back slightly more and breaking the heated glaring contest. "I think we should start by exploring why Arthur feels a need to punch people so often."

"You _licked me_!" Arthur defended. "Who wouldn't punch you?!"

"I bet Antonio wouldn't punch me, right, Toni?"

The brunette looked up, glancing between the two. "I withhold my opinion."

"See? That totally means he agrees with me."

"That does not mean he agrees with you! If anything it means he agrees with me but won't say it because he's your friend!" Arthur pointed accusingly at Francis. "I think a better question is why Francis suddenly feels the need to stalk people."

"Cause he's a creepy pervert, obviously. Dude, keep up."

Francis pouted. "I am not creepy."

"No, it wasn't your fault at all that the new guy ran off when I was talking to him on Friday."

"What new guy?" Gilbert cut in. "Why haven't I been told there was a new guy?"

"He was beginning me to molest him."

"What kind of weird planet are you from where people beg you to molest them?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his own question. "Oh, never mind, I know that one: France."

"Are you being rude to my people again?"

"No. I'm stating fact."

"Hey! Someone answer me!"

Antonio chuckled. "It slipped my mind, I had almost forgotten about him. Though he was pretty cute."

"Why were you two hanging out with a new guy without me?"

"You were at orchestra, and Roderich was showing him around, but had to go to orchestra also, so asked me to look after him."

Arthur scoffed. "And he thought that he wouldn't be scared off?"

"In my defence, I was doing fine until Francis showed up."

"You are supposed to be on my side!"

"You scared off a cute guy and expect me to be on your side?"

"Are you all gay?" Arthur questioned, glancing between the three.

Gilbert huffed. "I'll have you know I like women."

"Unless you're not getting laid, then everyone's equal," Antonio pointed out.

The conversation was cut short by the sound of a clicking, a clicking that sent a sickening feeling through them all, stunning them into silence. It was a familiar noise. Sort of like a door…locking?

Arthur and Gilbert were off their seats and at the door in seconds, trying the handle. Nothing. Gilbert banged on the door as Arthur tried desperately to wiggle the door handle. Nothing. Not even the sound of someone shouting back.

"Guys!" they all turned to the Spaniard. "Look, it's Mrs Fisher!"

They scrambled to the window, pressing their hands to it. There was the lady who was supposed to be supervising their detention. Getting into her car. And driving off.

"What?!" Gilbert roared. "What-why-she locked us in!"

"What sort of teacher locks students in the school and then leaves?!"

Francis shrugged. "Perhaps she did not want to deal with you two. You are being awfully loud."

"I'll give you loud, you little frog!"

"Screw this," Gilbert opened a window, climbing out with a jump. "I'm not sticking round here."

"You can't _climb out of a window_! We have a detention!" Arthur fumed.

"I see no teacher, and the door's locked."

Antonio was the next through the window, dropping down. "It's a good thing we're on the first floor, huh?"

Arthur looked at them, torn. "But-but we have a detention!"

He jumped out his skin as a voice whispered against his ear, spinning round to see Francis far too close for comfort. "If you're so eager for punishment, I would be-!"

Arthur jumped out without another thought.

Francis followed, smirking at the boy. "I thought that would get you moving. What now?

"What do you mean what now? It's the end of school, we go do some cool shit."

Arthur glared at the albino who spoke. "We should-!"

"If you suggest anything that means we follow rules, I will lick you again."

"Are you going to join us, _lapin_?" Francis asked, weaving an arm round the blonde's shoulder. "I know I would enjoy your-!"

"I'm leaving. If I spend any more time around you today I might have a brain aneurysm."

"You wound me."

"We have to leave sneakily!"

The blondes turned to look at Gilbert, both looking equally confused and unimpressed, replying with the chorus of: "What?"

"We're sneaking out of detention, we can't just walk out of school."

"Is this what you define as 'cool shit'?" Arthur asked, holding a hand up as Gilbert opened his mouth. "I don't actually want to know."

"Whatever, you're English, aren't you guys supposed to like spies and being sneaky and shit?"

"That's a stereotype if I ever heard one."

Antonio had already started however, slipping down to crouch behind the bushes, tip-toeing along to escape the school grounds. Gilbert hurried after him, not wanting to be beat, while Francis and Arthur stared on with the same unimpressed expressions as before.

"_Merde_, I draw the line at crawling around in the dirt."

"You'll have a condom on your hand, but you won't crawl around in the dirt?"

"A condom is not dirty, no matter how much your prudish sensibilities make you think it is."

"I'm not a prude!"

Francis smirked, beginning to lean in. Arthur's eyes widened and he rushed off in the opposite direction, proclaiming he was going to the library rather than 'play childish games with a bunch of twats'.

"Franny! What's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming."

* * *

_I don't even know what's going on in that last bit. Things got a bit out of hand. I just remember my mum telling me about the time she was in detention and they climbed out the window cause the teacher locked them in and then left school, and then…things just kept going. But I loved all of it too much to actually make it feel less like a scattered train of thought. _

_So here's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

"Don't worry, everyone loses to my awesomeness."

"Is that what you're calling it these days?"

"What else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, what's the politically correct word for retarded?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow**

_Chapter Three_

Gilbert's mornings started in a mixture of ways. There was the shouting mother, similar to Antonio, but she wasn't shouting for him to wake up. There was the extraordinary amount of time that he spent in his room getting ready, similar to Francis, but it wasn't because he was doing his hair. Leaving one's room and going downstairs to join everyone else was something that was avoided at all costs.

There would be a knocking at his door, followed by his brother's hard voice that was always dimmed at this time, informing him that in ten minutes they would have to set off for school, followed by the patting of his footsteps disappearing. Recently his brother had been setting off before him; apparently he had a new friend that he wanted to pick up in the mornings. So with fifteen minutes to spare, Gilbert would spend five of them procrastinating in his room, five of them preparing lunch, and undoubtedly five of them arguing with his parents.

That particular morning was no exception.

"You're useless!" the shouting got louder as he headed down the stairs. It made him want to bolt back up and never leave his room, or race out the front door and 'forget' to make lunch. "All you do is sit around all day!"

"I am working!"

"You're not working!"

"I have a job! I work from home!"

There was a scoff. "That isn't working, your little articles! You should get a stable job!"

"Why don't you get a stable job?!"

They were in the kitchen today, arguing across the room. Eyes were on him as soon as he entered.

His father composed himself, a tight smile on his face. "Gil, why haven't you set off for school?"

The boy rolled his eyes, going straight for the fridge. "I never set off this early."

"Ludwig does."

Gilbert felt his chest tighten. Didn't _Ludwig_ just do everything right? "I don't."

"You should set off early, set a good example!" his mother apparently decided to have her input now. "Who knows how he managed to turn out well with a brother like you, always getting detentions, arriving to school late. It's that Spanish boy you insist on hanging out with, I know it is. Why can't you get some better friends?"

His father scowled. "Don't go placing his actions on someone else, he should take responsibility for them himself!"

Gilbert wasn't sure if he was glad for that or not.

"Nonsense, he is my son, and I never got into that much trouble at school! That Spanish boy pressures him into it-_Gilbert what do you think you're doing_? That is not a healthy lunch! And are you planning on having breakfast?!"

He'd had enough. Scraping together the not-quite-finished lunch he'd made and shoving it into a box, he turned and glared at his mother, feeling anger boil within him. "No hablo Alemana."

A look of confusion passed the woman's face, and Gilbert took the moment to dash from the room.

"How _dare_ you mock your mother like that?! Get back here, you worthless little-!"

He slammed the door as he left the house, cutting off whatever she said, rushing to get his bike from its hiding place behind the gate to their backyard. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw his brother had already unchained it for him.

When he mounted it and set off his mother had opened the front door, shouting at him to clear up his act before he got home.

The speed which he raced to Francis's house usually calmed him down by the time he got there. Occasionally the Frenchman could tell if something was wrong. A worried look would flicker across his face, and Gilbert would shrug nonchalantly in hopes of brushing the topic off before it even came up.

"Did Gilly-bear have bad dreams?"

He'd scoff, though the banter was something to take his mind off things. "You're lucky I don't push you off this bike, Fanny."

"I think you'll find your hands are occupied."

"Can you even ride a bike?"

"Don't question my riding skills! I am a magnificent cyclist."

They'd arrive at Antonio's house, Francis going to knock on the door, giving Gilbert time to have a few deep breaths if he was still feeling a bit off-colour. Antonio would never notice anything, coming out with his bike, oblivious as always, and Francis would start a race. He was always glad for the race.

Francis wouldn't bring up his mood that morning, not if Antonio was still around, or awake. And for some reason on Tuesday lunchtimes, the Spaniard always insisted on a siesta.

That Tuesday was no different.

"So, do you want to talk about why you were looking like a kicked dog this morning?"

Gilbert scoffed, catching the banana they were tossing around in his hands. They'd found it down the side of the lockers that Antonio was currently passed out against, clearly passed its best. Days like this involved a lot of scoffing. "I did not look like a kicked dog."

"You did," Francis caught the banana, mimicking a kicked puppy for a moment. "All like this, adorable little hurt look on your face-!"

"Piss off, asshole."

Francis tossed the fruit back. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Just parents being twats."

"Fighting again?"

It wasn't much of a secret with how loud they were. Francis and Antonio had occasionally come to pick Gilbert up for a party, and each time they would hear the screaming match from the end of the driveway. After the second time, they understood why Gilbert never invited them inside. You knew it was bad if Antonio picked up on it.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes," the blond decided, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face by the fast-flying banana, catching it just in time. "Do you want to see the counsellor about it?"

"I'm not going to see some bullshit shrink to tell me how my favourite colour means I'm suicidal or some shit," Gilbert snapped.

"No, I can do that fine."

That brought a smirk forth from both of them. "You like blue too."

"Yes, but I like light blue, a wonderful colour, you like dark blue," Francis grinned as he tossed the fruit back with some force. "I'm surprised your favourite colour isn't some obscure shade of black. Like obsidian. Or Dark Angel Midnight."

"What the fuck have you been smoking?"

"The usual."

Their game of catch got a bit more competitive from there. "Your face is Dark Angel Midnight."

"Very clever, I can't believe I ever loose arguments to you, with your witty retorts."

"Don't worry, everyone loses to my awesomeness."

"Is that what you're calling it these days?"

"What else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, what's the politically correct word for retarded?"

"French."

"Low blow."

Gilbert pulled his arm back, throwing as hard as he could, sending the banana off to the side. Francis leapt out to try and catch it, but it slipped his grasp, eyes following as someone ducked down to avoid it, before it splat against the wall with a mighty sound, a moment of stillness through the hallway. The two boys looked at the flattened banana, the people on the other side of the window blinking in surprise, having just heard the sound and gotten out of the way.

Which was fortunate, seeing as seconds later there was a cracking sound before the window shattered completely, followed by screams from the people outside. Gilbert and Francis exchanged a quick look, before staring in awe at where the window once was. The sound was enough to wake Antonio up, who looked between his two friends and the shattered window, surprisingly unsurprised.

"What did you do?"

"That's a good question, Mr Carriedo," they turned to see the physics teacher overlooking them with an angry look in his eyes, arms folded across his chest. "Can anyone tell me why you four boys always seem to be the cause of these…problems?"

The three frowned, turning to the person who had ducked the banana, having completely forgot about him. Gilbert couldn't help the sniggers that started as he saw who it was.

"I had _nothing_ to-!"

"Save your explanations, Mr Kirkland. Principal's office, all of you."

"Sir, this isn't fair-!"

"I'll hear nothing more of it. Go, now!"

Gilbert helped Antonio up off of the floor, who was in a bit of a daze and looked rather confused about what was going on, what with just waking up and all. The pair glanced at the other two, who had already started to bicker away, Francis with his usual coolness and uncaring smile, Arthur with his usual snappy remarks and furious face.

Just a regular day. The same old routine. It was what Gilbert liked, this normality, this day-after-day thing. Things that were the same didn't scare him. Not that he was scared of anything, of course, but change made him a little uncomfortable.

Things did change that evening though. They changed in ways that he would've never predicted.

They saw Antonio off at his house; he dropped Francis off at his, before continuing home. He could hear it before he even saw the house. Someone must've opened a window. He was very tempted to turn around and go back to his friend's.

He put his bike away in the back garden, going round the front and opening the door. The back was usually locked. He glanced at the living room window at the front of the house, seeing that it was indeed open. His first port of call when he got into the house was to shut it. The neighbours didn't need to hear what was going on. Not that they could understand anyway. As far as he was aware, none of them spoke German.

It was then that he decided to actually pay attention, getting closer to the kitchen.

That's when it all changed.

"My lawyers will see to it! I'll get this house!"

"You expect me to let you have my house and my children?!"

"Ludwig will live with me! I will see that he gets the best that he can!"

Gilbert froze, unable to take another step, staring wide eyed into the kitchen. He could see them partially obscured by the half open door, but he could see his dad. Red face, full of fury, eyes full of something that was definitely not love.

"And what about Gil?"

"You want me to look after both of them?!"

"Who said you get to choose between them?!" he banged his fist to the surface of the island in the centre of the kitchen, glaring fiercely at where his mother must've been. "This is not a discussion I will have with you right now- I-!" eyes flickered to the doorway. The anger dropped instantly, replaced with horror. "Gilbert."

He didn't think twice. His legs moved before his brain even registered what was going on. He ran up the stairs, away from his parents who were calling after him, and into his room, slamming the door shut. Never had he been so glad that he'd decided to buy a lock for his door.

He didn't hear the words that they were shouting. He grabbed the duffle bag he usually put his PE kit in, rushing to his drawers. He could hear noise, but the words were drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears, gushing around his head. It hurt. His chest felt like it might burst. His stomach was churning and his vision was beginning to blur. Why was his vision beginning to blur?

Why wasn't everything just fitting in the _god damn fucking bag_?

He picked his schoolbag back up, slinging it and the duffle bag over his shoulders, both packed with the bare minimum. What he thought he might need. Just to get out. He would have to go through the house to get out.

Opening his door, he was met first by his dad, who stepped back, relief on his face. When the blue eyes flickered to the two bags, the relief became panicked once again.

"What are you doing, Gil?"

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?"

He stormed down the stairs, his mother there waiting for him, hands firmly planted on her hips, voice shrill. "Return to your room this instant!"

"Get out the way."

"You will do as I say!"

"I would've thought you'd be grateful!" he couldn't keep his voice level anymore. There was a satisfaction as he saw her grimace. "Maybe if I'm gone you won't have to fight over who doesn't get me!"

"Do not speak to me that way!"

"I'll speak to you however I fucking want!"

"Go back to your room!"

He shoved her hard. "Get out of my way!"

There was a clatter as she landed against a shelf, though nothing fell. Maybe he hadn't shoved her hard enough. Maybe his brain had stopped him before he could. He wished it didn't.

There was no time however. He marched straight for the door, flinging it open and not even bothering to close it. He got his bike, wondering if his dad would come and stop him, if getting his bike would be the thing that slowed him down too much.

He wasn't surprised when no one did. When the only person who was outside of the house when he left was his brother.

Nothing was said. His eyes met those blue ones that were so much like their father's, nodding once, and receiving a confused look in return. Ludwig looked like he wanted to say something, and very nearly did.

But Gilbert looked away and hopped on his bike. He didn't want to give him the chance.

Now all he had to do was figure out where he was going.

* * *

There was another household that was going to go through a dramatic change that day. One household that had never really been involved with any sort of conflict like the one it was about to get. One household that preferred to stay out of the way of these types of things, believing it was better to not get involved. It was the eldest son who was technically the reason for the conflict they were about to receive, as he was the connection to Gilbert.

He had practically just gotten home from school, having stopped off at the primary school on the way to collect his little sister. She had already pottered off to go and make them both a drink, as was their usual thing. Get home, have a drink while watching a bit of TV, and then do their homework together. It was good.

He'd just put his bag down by the sofa when there was a knock at the door.

Frowning, Vash returned to the hallway, opening it, certainly not expecting to find Gilbert with two bags and slightly red eyes.

"Hi."

It was then that Vash realised he was staring at the German boy. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I-I need a place to crash."

Now this was puzzling. "I don't mean to be rude, but why have you come here?"

"I don't want anyone to find out."

Before anything else could be said, there was a small voice behind him that piped up. "Brother? Who is this?"

The blond male turned, voice monotone as always as he spoke. "This is Gilbert, my classmate."

She took one look at him before a sympathetic look crossed her face and she returned to speaking to her brother. "Are you going to invite him in?"

Vash looked back at the boy on his doorstep. Gilbert was a troublemaker, a slacker, and kind of an asshole, always going on about how awesome he was. Mr Egotistical with his big attitude and unwavering confidence. Yet here he was, with red eyes, two bags, and a look of desperation that he was trying desperately to keep from his face.

Only a heartless bastard would say no.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks."

Lili smiled, holding out one of the drinks. "Do you want some juice? It's apple!"

Gilbert looked surprised for a moment, before accepting the glass. Lili passed the other one to Vash, before offering to take Gilbert's bags, putting them in the living room where their bags usually went.

"Where are your parents?"

Vash glanced at his classmate. "They're out of the country, on a work thing. They trust us to look after things while they're gone."

The boy looked relieved.

Lili began to talk, guiding Gilbert to the sofa, seeming quite pleased to have a guest round, especially one her brother knew. Explanations could wait till later, when she'd gone to start on her homework. For now, Gilbert looked like he needed a break before talking about it, and he didn't want to ruin his little sister's mood by getting too serious too soon.

This was most definitely, most certainly, not what he was expecting.

* * *

_Chapter Four! With it's slightly more srsfaceness to it. I say slightly because, come on, when am I ever 100% srsface? Shit did just get real though. I'm having a tiny bit of trouble on how I want to start up chapter five, so do bare with me a little if I don't get the update down within a week. I should though. Otherwise I will bring shame on my family. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

PREVIEW

"Oh, sorry, I didn't-you!"

"Watch where you're going, jackass."

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Sparkles, Sunshine, and Rainbow**

The weekend. A good excuse to not wake up till midday and then proceed to spend what was left of the day eating and lazing about the house doing nothing. Nothing could beat a good, lazy weekend. Though it was occasionally nice to spend some time outside, especially on good days, when it was warm and sunny and you could be outside relaxing in the heat.

Today was not one of those days however. Yet, Antonio had still been dragged outside to go shopping with his mother. He loved her, really, but did he really have to go with her?

He lent his forearms on the handle of the shopping trolley, watching the other people in the supermarket. Apparently not many other boys his age had the misfortune of being forced into grocery shopping. He could be still sleeping right now, curled up in his warm bed. Life was so cruel.

"Antonio, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I thought we were going out for dinner tonight?"

Mrs Carriedo rolled her green eyes, shaking her head at him. "No, we're going out for dinner tomorrow night, do you ever pay attention to our conversations?"

"Hey, I knew we were going out at some point during the weekend, got to give me credit for that."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Takeaway."

"We can't have takeaway if we're going out for dinner tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"It's not healthy."

Antonio blew a raspberry.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

Rolling her eyes once again, his mother continued to bustle about the fruits and veg aisles, muttering something about how he'd better eat whatever she ended up making. Antonio sighed, going back to staring at passers-by and mourning the loss of a good Saturday.

"How about you make yourself useful and go get me two pints of semi-skimmed milk and some butter, hmm?"

Antonio gave her a pitiful look.

"I'm not having you moping around being useless, off with you! It'll make this whole thing go quicker."

The prospect of the torture going quicker was a nice one.

With a nod Antonio left the trolley with his mother, dashing off to find the dairy isle of the supermarket. It was a place he'd been to before, but he'd never paid all that much attention. It ended to just be 'follow mother around while staring blankly into space' rather than actually paying attention to where he was going, which was probably why the task of finding milk and cheese quickly dissolved into 'stare blankly into space while walking'.

We all know what happens when you choose to not pay attention to where you're going.

Turning a corner, Antonio jumped out his skin when he walked straight into someone, who was barrelling through the store at a quick pace. He grasped the person's arm as they stumbled, grimacing as they stumbled their feet onto his foot. Heavy.

"Sorry, I didn't-you!" his usual apology was cut off when he saw who it was he'd run into. He hadn't noticed how much smaller the other boy was last time they'd met, and if he was entirely honest he was having a little trouble remembering the brunette's name. The boy Roderich had made him look after some time last week, or was it the week before? His sense of time wasn't the best.

"Watch where you're going, jackass."

The grumpiness was definitely something he remembered. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?"

Antonio shrugged lightly, figuring there were probably better questions he could've asked than that one. Got to go with the flow though. "Just curious, that's all."

"I'm shopping, obviously."

"On your own?"

"Shit gets done faster when I do it on my own. Aren't you on your own?"

"Nah, I'm with my mum, but she sent me off to go get the milk and cheese, make myself useful or something."

The boy scoffed.

"Sorry, I've totally forgotten your name, what is it again?"

"Lovino," there was a moment of pause. "And you're Antonio."

"Now you're just putting me to shame."

"Just because I'm not an idiot who forgets people's names."

The grumpiness was kind of adorable, in a really weird way. "Are you settling in okay?"

"I guess. Don't you have milk and cheese to get?"

"Can I not stop and have a nice conversation with a schoolmate?"

The look on Lovino's face said no.

"It wouldn't hurt you to loosen up, you know."

"Lovi~!"

Antonio's brows raised at the innocent sounding, kind of high-pitched, male voice that sang the nickname, and he was fairly certain it was Lovino's nickname, especially at the look of horror and extra-irritation that dawned across his face, shoulders tensing more, refusing to look behind him. Antonio glanced down the aisle they were standing in, seeing the source of the noise instantly. It was hard not to see the flailing arms or the flick of hair that was so much like Lovino's. Brothers. He didn't even need to ask.

The boy came to a halt next to them, looking surprisingly out of breath considering he probably hadn't had to run that far. Most of his energy was probably spent on all the flailing. There was silence as the boy recovered, finally looking up with an expression of bewilderment, straight at Antonio.

"Hi, I'm Antonio, Lovi's friend!"

"We're not friends and who gave you permission to-?!"

He was cut off by the bright smile and cheerfulness of his brother. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano, Lovi's brother!"

"Don't make friends with this obnoxious-!"

"I didn't even know Lovi had a brother! Are you helping him do the shopping?"

"Stop calling me that you-!"

"I am! We're making pasta tonight!"

"We have pasta every night that's not-!"

"I bet it'll be lovely, do you cook it together?"

"That's none of your-!"

"I usually do most of the cooking, though Lovi gives me moral support."

"Hey-!"

"He's a little lazy, huh?"

"I am not-!"

"I've never really thought about it. You should come join us for dinner some time-OW!"

Antonio chuckled, watching Feliciano whine as he rubbed the back of his head. Lovino was bright red in the face, glaring fiercely at his little brother. They really were a strange pair, considering how different they seemed to be. Mr Bright and Happy with Mr Grumpy McGrump.

"Thank you for the invitation, I'll have to take you up on it some time."

"Antonio, have you got the milk and cheese yet?"

The Spaniard jumped as he heard his mother's voice, spinning round with a sheepish grin. "Ah, well, not quite."

She raised a brow, not impressed.

"Sorry."

"You seem to be apologising a lot today," the woman sighed in defeat, waving a hand at him. "Go on, you have fun with your friends, I'll finish up."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Antonio grinned widely, grasping onto Lovino's arm, wasting no time in taking his mother up on that offer. "Thanks Mama!"

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Have fun, Lovi~!"

"Felici?! You're supposed to save me!"

"But you look like you're having so much fun."

The Spaniard's grin widened further, pulling his companion closer. "Don't worry, Lovi, we're going to have great fun."

"I told you not to call me that!"

The exit to the store could not be close enough. Antonio dragged the protesting boy all the way, not stopping until they had cleared the doors completely, wanting to get as far away as he could. Grocery shopping was a scarring experience that he did not enjoy taking part in. And he didn't want to give his mother any chance to change her mind; she could be heard for miles, so he had to get out of hearing distance.

Eventually he did turn back to Lovino, realising he didn't actually know where they were going. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to do anything!"

"Well, there's a nice café just down the road."

"I didn't want to come with you!"

Antonio ignored him. "It's pretty cheap, I could even buy you a coffee if you wanted."

The protest that was about to follow was cut short. "What?"

"I could buy you a coffee, it's really nice. Have you seen many places in town yet?"

There was a hesitation. "I-I haven't really explored."

"Excellent! Come, it's this way."

"Hey, let go of me! I don't need to be dragged!"

Again, Antonio ignored him, choosing to hum happily as they made their way through the street towards the café, the occasional person giving the pair strange looks. Antonio imagined a few of them would be used to seeing him being the centre of something a bit odd.

"Here, see, it's not too far."

They came to a stop once again, looking up at the generic café, red and black décor screaming modernistic, though Antonio wasn't giving his companion much of a say in where they would go. Instead he just held the door open, asking the Italian what he wanted to drink and telling him to pick a table while he ordered.

"How are you enjoying living here?" Antonio asked as he sat down opposite Lovino, putting their drinks on the table. "Gotten used to it yet?"

"I guess, I didn't want to move in the first place, but I didn't have much choice. Dad got a new job and that was it."

Antonio knew that Francis had once felt the same way, when he left France. Antonio hadn't really thought about it too much, sure he missed home, but he visited often enough that he didn't mind. "It must be hard to leave a place you love."

"Don't you miss your home? Where are you from, anyway?"

He chose to ignore the angry tone and accept that it was the closest he would get to 'friendly questions'. "Spain, and I do miss it. It's been a long time since I lived there, I've been to a few places."

"Isn't it annoying to move around that much?"

"You get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," Lovino stated, a frown on his face, glaring into his mug. "I just want to go home."

"You've barely been here three weeks."

"It's long enough."

Antonio couldn't help but smile slightly. Sure, the kid was kind of stubbornly annoying, but it was endearing at the same time. "I'll have to take you to see some of the awesome things we have here. It might not be Italy, but it's a place of its own."

"It's nothing like Italy."

"What, do you just want another Italy?"

There was no answer to that.

Before he had a chance to talk about anything else, the jingly tune of his ringtone went off, his phone vibrating away in his pocket. Frowning, Antonio took it out, looking at the caller ID and raising a brow. He didn't know why he was so surprised really.

"Hello?"

"_Tonio!" _the excited whisper of Francis greeted him. _"You need to help us hide the evidence!" _

"The evidence? What evidence?"

There was mad giggling, and Antonio was fairly certain he could hear Gilbert laughing in the background. _"The porn!" _

"…Excuse me?"

"_We stole the porn!" _

"You did what?"

Whatever Francis said next was too distorted to really make out.

"Where are you? Are you drunk?"

"_I'm pleasantly intoxicated." _

"It's three o'clock."

"_We'll just keep all the porn to ourselves then, shall we?" _

"Where are you?"

"_At the cemetery near Gil's house." _

"I'll be there soon," Antonio glanced across the table to Lovino, who was frowning in something that wasn't anger for once. "Later."

"_Careful of the land dolphins!" _

The Spaniard put his phone away quickly as he could, giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, that was my friend, and he's, uh…"

"Drunk at three in the afternoon?"

"Pretty much."

Lovino shrugged, giving an uncaring sniff. "Whatever, I don't want you to stick around anyway."

"Thanks Lovi, I'll keep my promise to show you around town more."

"Stop calling me that!"

Antonio grinned, giving the boy a wink before leaving his half-finished coffee and exiting the shop, trying desperately to remember exactly where the cemetery near Gilbert's house was. He thought he knew where it was. Kind of.

Maybe he should've checked with Francis first.

* * *

By the time Antonio actually managed to find the pair, it was too late. They were no longer inside the cemetery, but were hiding the evidence. Antonio had to blink a few times before he actually took in what they were doing. It wasn't something he saw every day. Which was a wonder, considering how not surprising the whole situation was.

He drew to a slow stop next to the pavement, looking down at the pair, jaw slack and green eyes wide. It took the pair a few moments to realise there was a shadow looming over them, and Francis was the first to look up.

"Tonio! You made it!"

"You're burying the evidence."

"All of the porn!" Gilbert said, louder than was strictly necessary.

"In concrete."

"We're fucking geniuses, I know," Gilbert continued, at a more acceptable tone. "I stole it."

"I'm not surprised."

"It was my idea to bury it here!" Francis confirmed, a proud smile on his face. "No one will ever suspect it."

"I didn't even realise they were re-doing this road."

"We're not supposed to be here."

"I figured from all of the traffic cones."

"We waited for the workers to go on their break before coming."

"It is kind of genius."

"Told you so!" Gilbert insisted, not looking up from where he was digging away.

Antonio stood and watched them for a few moments, still not entirely with the situation. It didn't take long for him to shrug it off and kneel down, beginning to help dig a space big enough for the pile of magazines next to them to fit in.

"How many did you steal?"

"Many."

"All."

He wouldn't actually be surprised if it was all.

"We're going to have dried concrete on our hands for ages."

"It'll come off," Gilbert insisted with a wave of his hand, splattering it across Francis' nose. "Okay, put them in, and then we can cover it again."

"Shit, I see someone coming," Francis hissed as the other two pushed the magazines down. "Hurry up!"

"We're hurrying!"

The trio haphazardly attempted to fill the hole in with the concrete that wasn't as sloppy as when they'd left it, before making a mad dash to get out of there as fast as they could, hopping over the cemetery fence, with a rather large stumble that nearly ended up with eating dirt from the drunken Gilbert, laughter bursting forth from all three of them as they left the scene of the crime.

"Do you guys want to explain to me why you had all those magazines?"

Francis giggled madly, pointing at Gilbert, who had fallen down to the ground under the safety of a large tree, in the park opposite the cemetery. "He-he did it!"

Gilbert snorted from his position on the floor. "You helped!"

"It was your idea."

"You're the one who appeared with a bottle of wine."

"It's the middle of the afternoon you guys, why are you drunk?"

There was a rather long pause where the pair stared at Antonio, expressions that conveyed mixed feelings of thoughtfulness and confusion about why on earth their friend felt the need to even ask that question.

"Because wine," Francis eventually decided.

"That's not an answer."

"It's always an answer."

Antonio felt laughter bubbling in his chest, rolling his eyes. "You two are terrible. I can't look away for a second."

"Where were you anyway?" Gilbert asked with a bit of a pout.

"I was grocery shopping with my mum, and having coffee with Lovino."

"Who's _Lovino_?"

Francis's eyes sharpened, smirk working its way onto his face. "The new kid Lovino?"

"There's a new kid?"

"I swear we have had this conversation."

"I don't remember," Gilbert burped. "That might be because I don't care."

"We should get you both home-!"

"No!"

The quick, loud reply had Antonio recoiling, Francis raising a brow in question. The stares he was getting made Gilbert realise what he did exactly, his cheeks flushing more than they already were.

"I mean, I'm okay, to get back, I'm not far."

"It's okay, we can-!"

"No, really. I can get back."

Francis gave a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder to make him stand back. "If you're sure. Send us a text to let us know you got home okay, okay?"

"Got it."

The blonde waited for Gilbert to head off towards his house before turning to the Spaniard, swaying slightly, but mostly fine. "I think he's having a little trouble at home again."

"Shouldn't that make more of a reason for us to follow him?"

"You're so adorable when you're worried."

Antonio frowned. "Francis."

"We just need to give him a little space, see if it gets better. You know what he's like, he doesn't like us prying. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"Okay then, if you're sure."

"I am," Francis's grin turned somewhat lecherous, throwing an arm round Antonio's shoulders, guiding him in the direction of the Bonnefoy household. "Now why don't you tell me about your date with Lovino instead?"

* * *

_OH MY GOODNESS I know it's late and I'm the worst person but I've been kind of stuck on this chapter. And then I watched the latest Beautiful World episode and I was just like Spamanofeelsomg! I also just kind of ran through my logs with Starkid looking for some ideas and remembered the porn thing. _

_It's always Gilbert's fault. _

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_R+R _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

_PREVIEW _

"What, can't you leave them for five minutes?"

"I can function perfectly fine without them, thank you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"At least I have friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow **

_Chapter Six_

The atmosphere was always something Francis liked about bars and clubs. The drinks helped, of course, and that fact that in places like this the people didn't care how old you were so long as you looked old enough. But there was always something nice about the atmosphere. There was something nice about being able to feel the sound of the music pounding along the floor and through your feet, running through your system.

The blur of alcohol running through his system helped him enjoy it, of course.

Francis had noticed Gilbert's change in attitude over the week. It was something that was hard not to notice. His brother had approached him, once, and they had left and had their conversation in private. He was fairly certain that Antonio noticed at first, but after a couple days accepted it and became oblivious to it. Not Francis though. Francis wasn't going to let this go.

Which was why they were out; to try improve Gilbert's mood. Francis was hoping that some alcohol buzzing through his system and a night to try dance it out would fix things, or at least loosen him up enough that Francis could draw the truth out of him, because every other time he'd asked Gilbert had shrug him off.

"We are running out of drink," Gilbert slurred as he stumbled over to Francis, the blond supporting him as they met. "And this room is really pretty."

"It is," Francis agreed, not nearly as drunk as his friend. "How about I get you some water?"

The German responded with a whine.

"You're not allowed any more alcohol until you've had some water, got to make the night last!"

"Okay! I'll get me some water."

"Sure you can do it?"

"_Totally_," the drawn out word didn't inspire confidence. "Maybe go take a piss while I'm at it."

"You do that, I'll get you water, meet back here, okay?"

"Plan," Gilbert patted his friend on the back, turning in the direction of the toilets and walking in a relatively straight line. Francis chuckled, watching him go before heading to the bar. It was nice to see the albino smiling for a change. Though no doubt all moods would be ruined when he started his plan on finding out what was wrong with him. That was a sacrifice they'd have to live with though.

It was a shame Antonio couldn't be there, really. Nothing spoke party like that ball of energy. Though he was probably happier sleeping.

Five minutes later, he had a glass of water, but no Gilbert. Another five minutes after that, he still had no Gilbert.

"Where is that boy," Francis muttered, trying to look over the crowd of people. He began heading to the bar, worried that Gilbert had gone to find him, or wandered off somewhere else. If he was having a bad week, would that mean that he was in risk of bursting into tears or breaking something? Francis really should find him quickly.

The sight of a pair of low slung, well-worn jeans caught his attention. Gilbert was a big boy, he could look after himself. Or maybe the – Francis glanced away from the person's derriere – the blond would know where Gilbert was. A loud albino was hard to miss after all, and the blond looked like he was on his own. The dirty blond hair looked vaguely familiar, so did the person's back, but Francis couldn't quite place it. It was strange to see someone dressed so rock-ish in a club like this one.

Francis smirked as he approached, his fingertips brushing the person's upper arm, dipping forward to speak in their ear. "Excuse me, I couldn't have a moment of your time, could I?"

The blond turned around, and Francis realised why the hair was so familiar.

"No, you couldn't."

"Arthur?! What are you doing here?"

Green eyes rolled. "Drinking, obviously."

"Who are you here with?"

"Alfred had wanted to come, but he had other plans."

Francis regained composure, calming himself down. "Is that code for I'm on my own?"

Arthur scoffed, turning back to the bar. "Unless you plan on saying something useful, I suggest you leave."

"That's quite sad, _Lapin_, even for you."

"Yeah, well no one asked for your opinion."

"I know you can't live without it."

"Don't flatter yourself," Arthur finally got the attention of the barman, ordering himself some rum. "Are you having anything?"

Francis's eyes lit up. "Why _Arthur_, are you offering to buy me a drink."

"Forget I asked."

"I'll have red wine, please."

The barman nodded, disappearing to get their drinks. Arthur turned back round to face Francis. "Can you get anymore French?"

"Says the Englishman who ordered rum."

"They ran out of whiskey."

"How much have you had to drink?"

Arthur shrugged, glancing away. "Enough."

Francis stared, trying to look for signs. The usually tense shoulders were relaxed, he wasn't flipping his shit like he usually did, he _offered to buy him a drink_. "Are you drunk?!"

"Possibly."

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"I don't usually come here, it's a bit too poppy for my liking."

"Where do you usually go?"

Arthur turned back as the barman called for his attention, handing over the money and taking the drinks. "There's a rock bar down the street."

"Why have you come here then?"

"The rock bar ran out of rum."

Francis's head spun. How long had the Englishman been drinking for?

"Where are your friends, anyway? Aren't you usually attached at the hip?"

The Frenchman glanced round the room, ignoring the thinly veiled insult. "Gilbert's around somewhere. Antonio couldn't come though. I should probably find Gil, actually. He was getting rather drunk."

"What, can't you leave them for five minutes?"

He didn't ignore it that time. "I can function perfectly fine without them, thank you."

"I'd like to see you try," Arthur challenged.

"At least I have friends."

Something flickered through the green pools. There was a moment where Francis felt guilty for his thoughtless quip, wondering if he'd pushed too far. "I have friends. One's called Jack the other's called Rummy."

"Now you just sound like an alcoholic."

"This conversation's too pleasant for my liking."

"Oh, should I insult your lack of friends more?"

"I was hoping you'd leave after you got your wine."

"Then why are you delaying me?"

Arthur didn't have a response for that. He took a swig of his drink instead.

"Let's dance."

"Excuse me?!"

Francis grinned, grasping hold of Arthur's wrist. "Come on, let's dance!"

"I'm drinking!"

"You can do both at once, can't you? Or is the ability to multi-task something you lack?"

"I'm perfectly capable of multi-tasking."

"Come on then, dance time!" Francis insisted, dragging the other blond to the dance floor. He told himself that it was completely to do with the fact he did feel guilty about insulting him, and maybe a little bit to do with how he was just a nice person and it would be mean to leave Arthur all lonely without any friends at the bar. It had nothing to do with the fact that part of him did still want to get his hands on the body.

* * *

Gilbert spotted Francis on the dance floor, not quite recognising who he was with. The two seemed friendly though, that was obvious enough. Which was good for him, he knew what Francis was planning on. But he wasn't going to tell, not anyone. No matter how many time his friends asked, they couldn't know.

He'd managed to keep his brother at bay. Apparently his parents had been asking where he was, and they'd tried to contact Francis and Antonio to ask if he was with them. He didn't want them to find out where he was staying.

Francis always tried to meddle, with the best interests at heart of course. He didn't want to have to admit what was going on.

He didn't want to admit that he'd run away.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, distracted him from the glass of water in his hand. He pulled it out his pocket, opening the message to see who it was.

Vash, asking him how late he would be. It was past Lili's bedtime, but she wanted to make sure he would get home okay. When he checked the time, he saw it was already one in the morning.

He didn't want to make her stay up late for him.

He replied, a mess of letters that he hoped made sense, and tried to decide if he should tell Francis. He was getting even more comfy with the person he was dancing with, the glass he was holding emptying fast.

He sent another message, this time to Francis, telling him not to wait around.

Gilbert stumbled towards the door, leaving the pub and taking a moment to admire the dark sky, glistening with stars. He should probably take a taxi home. He'd become hyper aware of the fact he was eventually going to run out of money though.

Walking it was.

* * *

Francis snaked his free hand round Arthur's waist, pulling the boy in to talk to him over the loud music, noticing for once how Arthur was a few inches shorter than him. It wasn't something he ever really realised. Arthur always seemed so big, with how commanding he was.

"I think I need another drink."

Arthur smirked, looking up through dark lashes. "Are you sure about that? You're beginning to slur."

"Oh, absolutely one hundred percent sure," maybe a little bit slurred. "My round this time?"

"If you're offering."

Francis watched Arthur knock back the rest of his drink, definitely not focusing on the way his Adams apple bobbed, before taking the glass, definitely not focusing on how their fingers brushed. He left the dance floor, heading to the bar and ordering another rum and a wine, figuring that Arthur would want the same drink. He never actually said.

He took out his phone to look at the time, seeing a new message flashing at him.

From Gilbert. He'd gone home already.

So his only company left would be Arthur, a prospect that didn't seem as awful as it should've done.

"Gilly's gone home," he announced when he finally returned to the dance floor, handing over the drink. Arthur took his arm, leading him to some chairs. "Guess it's just you and me."

"What's been up with that asshole? He's been really subdued recently."

It must've been bad if other people were noticing it too. "I'm not sure. Have you been missing our tricks and pranks?"

Arthur scoffed, unconvincingly. "Of course not!"

"Just the detentions then."

The look on his face said that the detentions were definitely something he didn't miss.

Francis chuckled, moving in closer. "I'll think of something suitably horrible to do to you next week."

"Please, don't."

"Or I could think of something suitably horrible to do to you right now."

Arthur spluttered, face heating up. "Wh-what?!"

"You just look so delicious out of your uniform. I bet you'd look even more delicious out of-!"

"Stop right there."

Francis's smirk widened, scooting closer up the chair towards Arthur, who became stiff, but didn't move away. The alcohol had sent a nice buzz to his head, and the drunken and embarrassed flush on Arthur's cheeks really was adorable.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little flirting?"

"I'd be screwed if I couldn't, you do it so often."

"You can be screwed, if you want."

"You're disgusting."

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

The taller of the two continued, his shoulder now pressed against Arthur's. "Can't you sacrifice your pride for one night? There's no one else here."

"We are in a club full of people."

"People who don't care about what we're doing right now. People you don't know."

Arthur's eyes flickered around Francis's face, lingering on his lips. It was a reaction he wasn't expecting.

"_Lapin_, are you actually considering it?" Francis asked, more excitement in his tone than he would've usually allowed.

The look on Arthur's face became one of annoyance. "No. You're seeing things?"

"Must be all the wine you've given me."

"Don't pin this on me, frog-face."

Francis put a hand to his heart. "You wound me."

"Good," Arthur stood, though when he did he wobbled, nearly falling backwards. "Cripes."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just rushed to my head, that's all."

"Perhaps it's time to head home?"

Arthur nodded, picking up his glass and finishing what was left. Francis stood, making sure he did it more carefully than Arthur had done, slinging an arm around the other blonde's shoulder as they exited the building. There wasn't a complaint.

"Should we get a taxi?"

"No, I need to sober up before I get home," Arthur said. "My brother won't let me live it down if I'm too drunk to walk home."

Francis nodded. "Right, let's go."

"You can get a taxi."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk the lady home?"

"Don't make me push you into the road."

He gave a mocking gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Francis wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance.

"We should sing a song on the way home."

"That sounds like the worst idea you have ever had."

"Are you sure about that? I've had some pretty horrific ideas."

Arthur wrapped his own arm round Francis's waist to help steady their movements, which did help a little. Francis tried his best to ignore the fact it brought them closer together, hips bumping.

"You do look good tonight, you know."

Arthur muttered something, and Francis didn't need to look to know he was probably blushing again.

"What?"

"I said thanks. I guess. And I guess you don't look bad yourself."

"Well, that's a given, I always look stunning."

"Just when I think you might be tolerable you go and ruin it."

Francis cooed. "You think I'm tolerable?"

"I said might be, and you ruined it already."

"You totally think I'm tolerable."

"You keep telling yourself that," Arthur turned them round into housing estate. "Are you feeling any more sober?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not really, but at least I managed to walk home."

"Your brother won't have any reason to mock you."

Arthur guided them down his driveway, fishing in his pocket for his keys, cursing lightly. "Right. Off you go."

"What?"

"Go on, you've walked me home, now you can leave."

Francis grinned wickedly, tightening his grip on the other's shoulders. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Someone as pretty as me, it'd be dangerous to walk home alone."

"You're not staying at my house."

"You're so ungracious, _Lapin_."

"Don't care, go home."

Arthur tried to struggle out his grip, to little avail. It didn't help that he was sort of still holding onto Francis's waist to steady himself, the pair beginning to wobble dangerously in the doorstep, making the fall inevitable. They were lucky that they stumbled backwards into the door, rather than the floor.

Francis's arm was trapped awkwardly between the door and Arthur's back, making the distance between them too small to be comfortable, his other hand braced against the door. Arthur was holding onto his waist tighter, with both arms now. Francis could see every speck of green in the boy's eyes, could feel the warmth radiating off his body, hear his own heart in his ears.

"Sorry," he said, though it sounded far too breathy for his liking.

Arthur shook his head, equally as speechless. "It's fine."

There was a moment where Francis had no idea what was happening. There was more than the alcohol buzzing in his brain. The penny dropped when Arthur finally leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

He barely even registered that it was even Arthur he was kissing.

Tongue met tongue, the arm that was trapped moving to tangle his hands in the dirty blond hair that was so different to his own, gripping as his hips were pulled forward, suddenly overcome with a rush of pure desire. He swore he felt metal brush against his tongue, trying to not make any embarrassing noises.

It seemed like a century when he finally pulled back, yet far too short.

"You have a tongue piercing?"

Arthur smirked, dear Lord, that was a smirk he'd never seen before and he didn't know how he'd lived without. "I wear a clear one at school."

"You're a lot sexier than I ever gave you credit for."

His hips were jerked, fingers wrapped in his belt hoops. "Do you still want a place to crash the night?"

Francis answered that with another kiss.

* * *

_FrUKy goodness. I hope this doesn't seem too rushed, I know it's only chapter six, but I'm not really planning on beating round the bush with these two. They seem too forward for me to imagine them having a little courtship. Well, too forward and too drunk. _

_I know I'm not updating as quickly as I like to, but I've been really busy with university (and Homestuck). I'm not promising that my updates are going to get any faster, but hopefully they won't get slower. _

_Apologies for the lack of mayhem in this chapter. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

"Dude, calm down, what's wrong?"

"I-he was there-I woke up and-!"

"Who was there?"

"I-I need to forget it."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventures of Sunshine, Sparkles, and Rainbow **

_Chapter Seven_

Hangovers were the worst kind of punishment. Usually they were met with angry loud noises from downstairs and his brother attempting to be nice but not quite grasping the concept enough to be that helpful. As far as Gilbert was concerned, the solution to a hangover was not a five mile jog. When he finally got down the stairs to the kitchen, vaguely aware of the fact it was midday and he wasn't in his own home, he was stunned into silence with the scene he was met with.

There, sitting on the table for him, was a plate of bacon and eggs, with a glass of juice, and a note written on a napkin. It was possibly the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. He tried not to get too hopeful that it was for him as he approached, though his mouth was watering at the sight. Man did he want that food.

His heart nearly melted inside his body when he did read the note. Written in handwriting that could only be Lili's was a cheerful good morning and a welcome for him to eat the food she'd prepared, along with an apology for the fact they had to leave to do some shopping.

The sentimental moment didn't last long before he was eating it. He really wanted that food in his stomach.

"I'm surprised that's not too cold to eat now."

Gilbert snapped his head round, mouth full of food after trying to shovel the whole meal into his mouth in one go. He made a questioning sound.

Vash stood in the doorway, some bags in his hands, rolling his eyes at the noise. He moved to the counters, dropping the bags and beginning to unpack. "She made it before we left, which must've been about an hour ago."

"I'm really hungry," Gilbert explained, remembering to swallow some of the food before talking. "Where's Lili?"

"She bumped into a friend, they've gone to the park together."

The albino nodded, continuing to eat his food while Vash unpacked the shopping. He tried to eat with slightly more grace than before, though it was difficult. He was finished eating by the time Vash was half way through packing, and offered his help. It was accepted.

"I wasn't entirely sure what kind of things you ate, so I tried to get neutral foods. There are a few frozen pizzas."

Gilbert grimaced. "I'm not very picky. You didn't have to."

"What would you have eaten otherwise?"

He shrugged.

"It's no problem, they're the cheapest pizzas."

"Thanks."

"We usually bake something on Sundays, depending on when Lili's home or with friends. Do you have plans for today?"

He should probably check on Francis, make sure the blond got home okay and didn't die. "Probably going to call on Francis."

"He is welcome here, though we won't be able to make food for him too. Our parents didn't leave us with too much money to spend on things."

Gilbert panicked. "He doesn't know I'm here."

Vash wasn't expecting that. "You haven't told him?"

"I figured he didn't need to know."

There was a hesitation, where Gilbert prepared himself to answer more questions, but they never came. "I won't worry about feeding extra people then."

Silence fell across the room for the rest of the unpacking, leaving Gilbert to dwell in his own thoughts and hangover. When they finished he took on cleaning duty, taking the breakfast plates and pots to the sink, while Vash disappeared again.

He should probably try contact his home, or try and find a way to get some money. He couldn't expect Vash, who he wasn't exactly overly friendly with before this whole thing began, to pay for him to live. It was a bit much.

Maybe a five mile jog wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

It was taking too long to get in contact with Francis. After an hour of texts and ringing with no answer, Gilbert finally left the house, stopping only for a quick goodbye to Vash, before heading straight to Francis's. If he was honest, Gilbert was beginning to get a little worried about it. What if he hadn't got home okay the night before? That thought alone had Gilbert peddling on his bike faster.

When he arrived at the Bonnefoy house hold, there was no answer. He hoped it was because they were all out having family time and so Francis couldn't answer his phone. Oh dear Lord let it be that reason.

He headed into the back garden, looking through the windows to see movement. There was nothing, nothing but Francis's open window.

He took one look at the window, the shed, and the drain pipe, before a plan hatched in his mind.

Five minutes later found him hanging onto the window ledge, legs awkwardly lodged between the wall and the drain pipe in a space that was definitely not made for legs and he possibly may have broken it, and man did he suddenly have a whole new appreciate for the forced jogs that strengthened his leg muscles because damn if that didn't help. He pulled himself up, pulling the window open more, before squeezing through the gap, wiggling a bit to help the movement.

He landed gracelessly in a heap on the floor, but it was totally worth it. Glancing around the empty room, he pulled out his phone and opened the games list, making himself comfortable on Francis's bed.

He didn't have to wait long before the front door slammed and someone rushed up the stairs, door flying open with a lot of force for someone so usually composed.

Francis stopped, eyes wide as he stared back at Gilbert. "What are you doing in my house?"

Gilbert shrugged. "You weren't answering your phone."

"So you broke into my house?"

"That's what you get for leaving your window open while you were out. Who knows what could've happened if I didn't see it and shut it for you?"

"I'm not even sure why I'm surprised."

"Where've you been, anyway? I would've thought you'd be stranded in bed and…" Gilbert trailed off, frowning as his friend went pale. "What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Where've you been?"

"Not here."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I figured that much."

The boy was becoming tense. "I just-it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"I can't believe it happened."

Gilbert stood when he noticed Francis's hands shake slightly. "Dude, calm down, what's wrong?"

"I-he was there-I woke up and-!"

He was becoming really confused. "Who was there?"

"I-I need to forget it."

"What did you do?"

Francis gave a pitiful noise, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder, voice muffled as he spoke. "He made me breakfast in bed."

Ah, so that was what happened. Gilbert chuckled, wondering who the poor bloke who tried to be nice to Francis was. "Was it too romantic for you, Mr 'I'm from the country of love'?"

"It was half burnt too I couldn't even eat it."

"That does sound like something you'd want to forget. Who was it?"

Francis looked up, locking Gilbert in place with a look. "No one. I-I just need to forget about it."

"Did it tug at your heartstrings too much?"

"No!"

Gilbert cackled. "Maybe you want a little house wife?"

Francis looked distraught for a total of five seconds before he made his move. He reached up, clasping his hands on the side of Gilbert's head, hard look in his eyes. "Gilbert. Help me forget."

"Wait, what?"

"Please, I have to forget."

"How was it that traumatising?"

"Sleep with me."

"While you're freaking out? No thanks."

"It's not like you've never helped me rebound before."

Gilbert shrugged nervously. He had, but it wasn't something that was brought up often. He wasn't even sure whether or not Antonio knew half the times it happened, though when there were copious amounts of alcohol involved the story changed a bit. "You're usually not a mess and it's usually not the morning after."

"Are you saying you don't want sex?"

That question was a trap. It was a trap and there was no way out of it.

Francis pushed him backwards, till his knees collided with the bed, and then pushed some more, making him fall on the bedspread. "I'll take your silence as your consent then, shall I?"

It had been a while. "You sure about this, Franny?"

"Shut up and stop asking questions, Gilly."

When lips hit his own, he figured he should just take that order and go along with it. He needed to let off some steam, and it had been a while.

And damn was Francis a good kisser.

* * *

Gilbert stretched out, fishing around on the floor for his shirt. He certainly felt like he'd let out some steam after that, though he was beginning to come down from the high. Apparently this was what he needed to stop himself getting too down about the whole situation he found himself in.

"You left pretty early last night."

"What are you, my wife?"

Francis chuckled, rolling onto his side. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you."

"I was pretty hammered, and pretty tired. You were certainly getting cosy with some guy."

The blond paled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"That the guy who made you breakfast in bed?"

"Probably."

Gilbert snorted. "That's too precious. As if anyone would think that'd be a good idea, though I guess if it was well cooked I certainly wouldn't say no."

"You're a greedy asshole though," Francis quipped. "I also bumped into Arthur."

"What does the British bastard have to say for himself? I didn't even realise he left his house."

Francis's smile widened slightly. "Apparently you're going soft on him."

"I am?"

"Even he's noticed that you haven't quite been yourself recently."

Oh man this was such a trap and he fell right into it stupid Frenchman setting him up like this. "I best do something horrible to him this week then."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit, Gil."

"Why won't you just drop this one?" Gilbert snapped, finally pulling his trousers up his waist, turning on his friend. "You think if you sleep with me you'll get me to relax enough to probe my brain?"

"That's not why I did this."

"Just back the fuck off, Francis. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Gil, please, I'm trying to help."

"How about we talk about the fact you've probably left some poor guy feeling terrible because you have these weird-ass commitment issues?"

Francis tensed, his jaw clenching, though there was guilt in his eyes. "I can apologise to him later."

"Really? You plan on seeing him again?"

"This isn't what we're talking about."

"No, it's not, because I'm leaving, and we're not talking about anything," Gilbert stated. He headed straight for the door, nearly ripping the handle from its position. "I'll see you later, asshole."

"Don't be like-!"

The slamming of the door cut off whatever else Francis was planning on saying. Gilbert was down the stairs in moments, storming out the house, shutting the door behind him.

It had him choking on his breathing. It was too familiar.

At least he managed to shut the door this time.

* * *

The knock on his door was soft, so soft it made him a bit uncomfortable. Such a soft sound, yet so loud in his mind, echoing as a reminder that he wasn't at home. Nothing at home was that quiet, not even his brother moving about the house, what with those massive boots he had. Yet everything in this house seemed so quiet. Maybe it was making him a little more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Gilbert?" a feminine voice spoke: Lili. "Can-can I come in?"

He sucked in a breath, pushing himself into a sitting position and putting on a brave face. "Sure thing."

The door was silent as it opened. Definitely more than a bit uncomfortable.

Big green eyes blinked as they looked at him, set in a round face framed by blond locks. She really was adorable. "Do you want to come down and watch the television with us?"

"Nah, am good thanks. You guys have fun though."

She bit down on her lip and fidgeted, half hidden by the door.

"You okay?"

"I-Vash said you've been up here since you got home."

Gilbert couldn't help his face twitch with a frown. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are-are _you _okay?"

She was nervous, yet there was a confidence that reminded him of his classmate. Maybe she was trying to emulate him. "I'm fine."

There was a moment where he thought she was going to persist, but then her shoulders deflated, eyes flickering down to the floor. "Okay then."

Shit way to make him feel like an ass without even trying. "I just had a fight with my friend today, that's all."

"You did?" she perked up, yet still managed to look sympathetic.

"I was kind of mean to him, I guess," Gilbert muttered, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. "He was being nosy and I didn't like it."

"Maybe you'd feel better if you apologised?" she suggested, still standing half in the doorway. "I don't like seeing you upset."

She was just too adorable it was insane how was he supposed to stay strong against that face? "Come here."

Lili didn't need telling twice. She was standing by him in a matter of seconds, looking up expectantly. He swung his legs off the bed before pulling her forwards, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The action made her tense, a surprised little gasp escaping her. It was enough to make Gilbert almost pull back. But instead, he felt small arms wrap around him, tension slowly fading, as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by being upset," he muttered, not entirely sure what he was doing. "I'll apologise to him now, send him a text. Do you think that'd help?"

"I do," it was muffled into his shoulder, but it was hard not to make out the answer. "I really do."

He sucked up his pride, pulling his phone out and composing a message. Texts were always easier than phone calls. Gilbert positioned the screen so Lili could see it, seeing as she was stretching her neck to have a look anyway.

"There. Done."

"Shall I leave you here now?"

She totally was not as innocent as she looked.

"I am feeling a bit better," he tried to pretend he wasn't, but if he was honest, it was a bit like a weight had been lifted. "I think I can watch some TV."

The smile that spread across her face was all worth it.

* * *

_Okay, yes, it's short, yes, whatevz, I ran out of steam, and I still don't understand why Gilbert's chapters are the most depressing when he's the joker of the group (though they all are really) but you know, I'm trying my best here, I even read through the beginning and attempted to add some (before getting distracted) (that's a lie I got distracted so many times during it hurts a little) _

_Hope you still enjoy it 3 _

_R+R _

_Thanks ~_

_Kivea R. _

PREVIEW

"If you're that desperate, I'm free after school."

"What, really?"

"If it'll get you off my back."

"Sure! Definitely!"


End file.
